warrior_catsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Feather
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior CatsRoleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hai Feather! So, can I make Snowpaw in Mistclan? Thanks! Brightheart2012 (talk) 19:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Could I join project character art please?Bbun (talk) 23:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Hello! HorseSoul (talk) 11:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Feathderp Feather, can I make MistClan have a medicine cat? xD And maybe a medicine cat apprentice? And do you have to ask to make some cats? xD 15:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) KK. Got it. -flies to MistClan page- 15:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) So like what do i do?Do i leave a roleplay i made up on your Page?:3 Applefall Why did you change her? She was a PERFECTLY fine deputy and ol' Glacierstar changes her because she made fun of a NAME. You know some cats who done worse, like Brokenstar, who before he became leader, KILLED his own father AND abused Stumpytail? Just saying. Bbun (talk) 15:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Hey, you online? I'm on the chat. ;)HorseSoul (talk) 18:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) About the Wiki Feather, if you're reading this, I hope you understand. Sorry that some people trolled your wiki... but they were angry about you taking the names and calling them original. It wasn't right for you to take the names, but it wasn't right for those people to spam the wiki... :/ If you want, I'll help restore this wiki but remove Risingspirit, Iriskit, Winterblaze, and Wildheart. I also seriously considered breaking up SilverXTag, but I'm keeping them. Sorry. 03:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can you get on WW or WCCRPW chat? 11:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) What's going on? Feather, what's up? Why aren't you editing? Why am Tawny and I doing all the work? You know I'm not feeling good at all, and I just got the news that my boyfriend was in an accident, and might have brain damage...I'm still editing...what's going on with you, Feather? ShoonDream, believe! 00:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, sorry my mesage was so harsh. I've just been worried and stressed...I didn't mean for it to sound so rude. But, we'd really appreciate it if you could edit once in a while. We're getting new members, and when they ask whether the founder is active or not, I'm not sure what to say. ShoonDream, believe! 11:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC)